


Flinch

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short trip in Reek's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinch

Reek stood in the torchlight and shivered.  He cannot remember a time that he did not shiver, tremble or twitch.  The world was narrowed to Dreadfort.  Reek knows the dungeons, the kennel and now the Keep itself.  There is nothing else, nowhere else and before Ramsay is a mist of vague memories that mean nothing now. On rare occasion the mists part a little and Reek sees things from a past he does not remember, but somehow can feel, can feel almost as if these were of him, another him.  

_"Do not flinch, little Reek, you are so scared, aren't you?"  "Forgive me, Master, please.  Yes..I am scared...I am always scared."  "Good boy, scared pets remember to obey, don't they?" "Yes, Master.  I will always obey, I am loyal, I swear it!"_

In his mind, Reek sees some boys, playing a game behind some trees.  Three children, smirking at one another, trying to be the toughest.  He did not know why, but Reek knew this game.  It made him whimper a little, because Ramsay loves games and Reek hates them.  The game is called, Do Not Flinch.  The boys took turns trying to make each other startle, they made fake punches at each other or by jumping out of nowhere, screaming.  There was one boy that was very good at the game.  Reek did not know this grinning braggart, handsome, yet ruined by a misplaced arrogance.  This boy always managed to make the other two flinch.  Not just them, he liked to startle everyone, just to laugh at the shock, or more like just to feel superior for a moment.  He made a young pretty girl and her friend squeal and flap their hands before running, with a squirming mouse. 

Another memory, this one not as nice for that same boy.  The boy is much younger now, and he is doing all the flinching.  Two older boys, cruel bullies, hitting at him with stones and sticks, laughing when he flinches.  They like to pretend to drown him as well, to hear his pitiful begging. This is done to him so much, that now even if the boys mention the ocean, the little one instinctively flinches and holds his breath.  Before the scene even can fade, another begins, overlapping, the older boys part and here is tall man, an angry one.  A man who is always disapproving, who has a hand that feels like steel.  It cracks across the boy's face and when the man moves again, the boy flinches.

Reek stood in the torchlight and shivered, trying to dispel the awful memories of whoever that boy was.  Ramsay came out of the shadow and into the torchlight, grinning at his pet.  He reached a large hand out to grab for his creature and Reek flinched.


End file.
